


[Podfic] Learning To See

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is blinded, and learns to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Learning To See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255030) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 



> Thank you Nix for having blanket permission!! <3

**Title:**   Learning to See   
**Author:**   Nix (CrimsonQuills)  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   29:58  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Learn%20to%20See.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Learn%20to%20See.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
